OotP Revised
by SailorSunaru
Summary: This is a revision of the end (around pg 805) of The Order of the Phoenix. Contains a partial spoiler... don't ask, you'll see. Padfoot returns!


Title: OotP Revised Rating: PG Author: SailorSunaru Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell. Disclaimer for my Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this disclaimer, I forget who it belongs to, I think it was from the PSA or something. A/N: Okay, just a reminder that if you haven't read the fifth book, this fic will completely spoil the ending for you! Well, I got a little upset after reading the book. Ok, ok, I got so upset that I fainted (I'm not joking, it was intense). So, now that I'm a little bit better (sniff.sniff.) I wrote my own ending, starting with correcting the part I didn't like (on page 805). So, this is for all the other Sirius fans and Sirius/Remus shippers. ((sniff.sniff.))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. He began to fall...  
  
It seemed to take ages. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank down to the floor at the feet of Dumbledore, who immediately pulled out his wand.  
  
"Avada." Dumbledore started, but Bellatrix's quick apparating saved her.  
  
Remus rushed over to Sirius' side. Harry released Neville on the steps and ran over.  
  
"Sirius!" he yelled, panicked.  
  
"Is he." Remus asked Dumbledore solemnly.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said. The mirror on his necklace reflected most of the spell. However, he was still slightly hit, and is stunned."  
  
Remus sighed in relief. His lover was still alive. The last thing he saw before he dropped to the floor in a dead faint was a concerned look from Harry as he reached out to steady him.  
  
~Later that evening.~  
  
"How are they?" Ron and Hermione asked as they entered the hospital wing.  
  
"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, "Remus is still a little shaky, but awake. Sirius has been immensely stunned, but he should be awake fairly soon,"  
  
Ron and Hermione walked quickly down the hall and into the private room where Remus and Sirius were being kept. From the door at the opposite end of the hall, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape entered.  
  
Hermione opened the door. The first thing she saw was Remus sitting on the bedside of Sirius, gently talking to him, and running his fingers through his silky black hair.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked as she walked in.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." He said, the corners of his mouth drawing into a friendly smile. "How are you doing?"  
  
"We're all just fine," she said gratefully.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a bit shaky, but I'm ok. Sirius awoke once. Madam Pomfrey just gave him a sleeping potion, so he won't be awake until tomorrow," he said in a calming voice that made the entire room seem more peaceful.  
  
"That's good," Ron said, as he sat down in one of the chairs opposite the bed.  
  
"Remus!" Dumbledore said, shocked at the fact he was awake. "Are you all right? How is Sirius?"  
  
"We're both fine," Remus reassured them, still running his fingers through Sirius' hair.  
  
Harry entered the room, and went up to Remus, and they warmly embraced.  
  
"Glad to see you're both ok," Harry said, squeezing him tighter.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and filled Remus' cup of tea.  
  
"Would anyone care for tea?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have some." said Harry. She handed him a teacup and left the room. Harry took a sip and sat it by Remus'.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore started. "I have some very good news for all of us. Sirius' name has been cleared. The trial was held just a few hours ago."  
  
"Well, now that it's been announced, I'd best be getting sleep," Professor McGonagall said, opening the door. "Good night, everyone."  
  
A few hours later, Harry awoke. He was lying on Remus' bed in the hospital wing. After a few moments of confusion, he realized where he was and sat up. He looked to his right and saw Remus snuggled up next to Sirius.  
  
Harry moved, and the bed creaked slightly. Both men in the other bed awoke.  
  
"Well, good morning Harry." Remus said.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said, sitting up then coughing slightly. Remus took his hands and helped him out of the bed.  
  
Harry ran to Sirius and embraced him for a few minutes. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
"Harry! You're finally awake!" Madam Pomfrey said. "I apologize for the tea last night."  
  
"The tea?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I accidentally gave you the cup with the sleeping potion in it. It was supposed to go to Remus, but I guess they just got mixed up." She said. "Well, you'd best be packing up. All of the students have already gone home on the train."  
  
She then chuckled to herself. "Fred and George Weasley have asked me to present you with this when you awoke." She took out a bag. As Harry's hands touched it, the bag started to sing 'Pomp and Circumstance'. He took the note attached and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We have decided to open our joke shop (thanks to your contribution, of course). We think that another year of formal education would just spoil us. Well, to show our gratitude towards you, we want to present you with a token of our appreciation. Use it well.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
The parchment burst into red and gold glitter. A few streamers flew across the room. Harry opened a bag and pulled out a Hogwarts' toilet seat, inscribed with his name.  
  
"Thanks guys," he whispered, recalling the day at King's Cross in first year when they had promised to send Ginny one.  
  
"Use it well" Sirius repeated, chuckling to himself. "I'll need to remember that when we get to Remus' house."  
  
"Remus' house?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Remus started. "Sirius has been staying with me. He's your godfather, and now that his name has been cleared, you can safely stay with him. unless you want to stay with the Dursleys."  
  
"NO!" Harry practically screamed. "I mean: no, I would much rather live with you," his eyes lit up and a smile burst forth across this lips. He had been waiting for this moment all of his life.  
  
All three of them changed into their robes and walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello boys, glad to see you're up and well." Dumbledore said, greeting them warmly.  
  
"Headmaster," Remus started. "the students have already departed on the train, how are we to-"  
  
"I have arranged a portkey for you," Dumbledore said as though reading his mind. "Are the three of you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered.  
  
Dumbledore opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a cylindrical bundle. He handed it to Remus, who loosened the drawstring to reveal a single dark-red rose.  
  
"Good bye," Dumbledore said, as they clutched the stem, and the room swirling out of view.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Apparently Azureluna said it was good enough to post, so tell me what you think. As for any flames I receive, they will be disregarded and burned later, as I have bad allergies and don't want a bunch of smoke in my room now. If you review, please answer the questions:  
  
Should it be continued? How did you like Fred and George's gift? 


End file.
